


And if we only die once

by omundovaigirando



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, M/M, Not a Crossover, Poetry, Repetition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omundovaigirando/pseuds/omundovaigirando
Summary: Poems ft. my favorite useless gaysThis tore my heart to write but that's a regular occurence at this point.





	1. When You Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Something I Need" - OneRepublic

I will be waiting

For when you wake up

And take my hand

And prove to me—and yourself

That you are more than what I saw,

What I thought I knew to be you.

Your sacrifice of your life and your unbelief

_ I permit it _

I will be waiting

For when you wake up

And realize that what you did

Wasn't you.

And for when you understand

That although we're far from okay

We will weather the storm

_ 'Cause I'm with you till the end of the line _

I will be waiting

For when you wake up

And rise above

The hatred and destruction you were taught.

And for when you see

That though it's a long path to forgiveness

You have me, and our friends, and most of all, your own strength

_ All is well _


	2. Will You Catch Me (If I Should Fall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throwing some Johnlock and Hannigram into the mix because _why the hell not_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Tightrope" (The Greatest Showman [2017])

_At your feet_

**I died - but I died happy,**

Your hand in mine.

_Out of a freight car_

**I didn’t die - but the part of me you loved did** ,

Which is just as bad.

_Over a cliff_

**I was close to death, and so were you.**

I fell willingly, in your arms.

_Off a building_

**You thought I was - I had to watch you try and fail to put yourself back together.**

Seeing me break, it felt like the real thing, didn't it?

_Letting go of your hand_

**You saved me just in time;**

I’d have lost you to the smoke and flames.

  
  
  



	3. Eurus' song remix (OTP edition!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t think of what else to write, so have a remix of Eurus’ song (BBC Sherlock S4) that I had way too much fun with.  
> (I know that the secret message makes no sense now, but shhh, suspend your disbelief.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the actual lyrics [here](http://finalproblem.tumblr.com/post/156312744365/the-song-is-the-answer-the-full-lyrics-to).  
> No Johnlock here, but the source song makes up for it.

I that am wild, oh, he doth disdain me  
"Incapable of dying"? You will see.  
That you’re an ingrate, your countenance show  
And to your funeral I will not go!

Drop this charade—I totally slayed  
Nought to one-fifty—did you even try?  
You’ve lost your winning streak, I reckon  
I fly closer to Heaven  
Guess you got the sun in your eye.

Tony, Bruce, Vision, Wanda, T’Challa, Thor  
Who are these strangers? I don’t know anymore!  
My soul seek the shade of my old life’s tomb  
Inside, punk of mine  
There’d been a red room.

Before he was gone, and we went in for the kill  
Who now will miss him?  
Why, nobody, Will.  
Doom I have brought to him, and with his spleen,  
I think I’ll make a nice French praline.


End file.
